Sooty And Lenny
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: "Keptin Kirk! I need to ask vhere you got dat cat, Sir." Contains: Cats, Cuddles and Spirk. Rated T for Doctor McCoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Keep up would you?" Jim span round to face the black animal padding down the corridor after him. He punched in his door code and picked it up, planting it on his lap as he sat on his bed.

Someone knocked.

"Enter."

"Keptin Kirk! I need to ask vhere you got dat cat, Sir." Chekov leant against the doorframe, bags under his eyes. His hair was ruffled and shirt crumpled due to a long stressful shift.

"I'm looking after him for a friend." He scratched behind the cat's ear, it purred loudly and jumped at it's own reaction.

Chekov, who didn't seem to notice and or care, nodded before yawning and blinking sleepily.

"Get some sleep, Chekov. I don't need to collapsing on the next shift." Jim watched as Chekov nodded and left, the door closing behind him.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Jim fell back on his bed, laughing hysterically. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away vaguely.

"I hardly find this funny, Captain." The cat glared at him, it's brown eyes narrowed.

"Oh come here you big ball of fluff." Jim grinned and pulled the cat onto his bare chest where it sighed and curled up.

"See. You like it really."

"It's most impractical." The cat mumbled and stared up at Jim. "I do not even posses opposable thumbs."

If cats were capable of crying, now would have been the perfect time. Except it wasn't a cat. Not really.

"Hush, Spock. We'll deal with it in the morning. Besides, you can sit on my lap all day and no one will bat an eyelid." Jim leant down and pressed a kiss in between Spock's feline ears.

"Lights to zero." Spock said and the lights dimmed down and then off.

He closed his eyes and listened to the beating of Jim's heart and was lulled to sleep by the gentle rise and fall of Jim's chest.

* * *

"Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim." Spock poked at Jim's face with his paw and eventually gave up. He tried something else.

"Spock! Did you just lick me?!" Jim bolted up, wiping at his right cheek.

"It's not like I haven't done such an action before." Spock stated, not even blinking his cat eyes. "I am simply trying to act more like a domestic feline as shift is coming up and I do not wish to be left here."

"I would never leave you anywhere, you know that." Jim stood up and grabbed his shirt. Deciding it was too creased, he got a clean on out the wardrobe and pulled it over his head.

"God I wish I could kiss you properly right now." He muttered, running a hand threw his hair in an effort to flatten it down. Not that he had anything against spiky hair but if it was already messy, he had nothing to muck up during sticky situations.

"I must admit I agree with you currently." Spock jumped off the bed and rubbed up against Jim's ankles. "But, from what I know of your species' pets, this is a sign of affection also."

"You know," Jim looked down at his T'hy'la who continued to circle round his legs. "You're going to need another name. Calling you Spock might cause suspicions."

"Their suspicions would be correct though, Jim." Spock sat down and stared up at him with his brown cat eyes. "But, as I am in no position to argue..."

"Can I call you Sooty?" Jim cut him off and watched as Spock pulled some weird faces. Even weirder considering he was a cat. "Please?"

"If you must but-"

"Good." Jim bent down and picked Spock up. He let out a cross between a meow and a yelp as he was placed on Jim's shoulder.

"Jim! Put me down!" Spock yowled although when Jim opened the door he resorted to meowing.

"We're going to get some milk, Sooty. Calm down." Jim reached up and patted Spock's head in a sort of signal to say 'Shut up and go with it because you're stuck with it.'

Giving in, Spock relaxed and allowed himself to be carried on Jim's shoulder past crew members who simply cooed at him.

'I detest this.' He thought and felt Jim suppress a laugh.

'I love you too.'

* * *

**Well, it would seem Spock is a cat. Of course, we all know he won't enjoy the attention!**

**Please review, favourite and follow! Chapter Two will be up tomorrow and you'll discover who Lenny is! Bonus points to anyone who can guess!**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain. Have you- Oh my goodness! Is this your cat?" Uhura picked Spock up and cuddled him. The half Vulcan knew how funny Jim though it was but he didn't agree.

"He's gorgeous! Aren't you? Yes you are!" Uhura rubbed her nose against Spock's cat one before putting him back down on the table by his milk saucer.

Spock flash Jim a glare before resuming his milk lapping.

"He is indeed gorgeous but he's not mine. I'm looking after him for a while."

All of a sudden, a brown puppy came bounding into the mess hall and jumped onto the table. It skidded to a halt in front of Spock and yapped something at him. Spock tiled his head and the puppy stuck a paw on his ears.

'I was trying to fix your stupid problem and created my own! Look what you've done to me, you fucking sod!'

Spock was about to reply but McCoy was yanked away by Jim.

"Lenny! Leave Sooty alone!" Rolling McCoy on his back, he rubbed his belly until the doctor was barking and yapping like he genuinely was a puppy.

"Is he your responsibility? He's so adorable!" Uhura rubbed McCoy's belly then tapped his nose and he sneezed. He blinked and looked around for the cause of it before realising it was him.

"Yeah." Jim smiled and picked both the doctor and science officer up. "I should get going. I'll see you on shift, Uhura."

"Bye guys!" She waved and McCoy barked happily.

As the mess hall doors closed behind them, the happy barking turned into angry barking.

"I AM A FUCKIN' DOG, KIRK! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE 'BONES' ME RIGHT NOW!"

Alpha shift was certainly stranger than usual. For a start, Commander Spock seemed to be missing and Doctor McCoy was not at sickbay. But, these things happened occasionally and Jim had covered up with a decent explanation before hoisting a black cat onto his lap as a brown puppy jumped around.

Chekov muttered something and it turned to him before dashing round again.

"Lenny. Come here, boy." Sulu lowered a hand from his station and the puppy bounded up to him. Sulu rubbed his head and placed him on his lap, where he yapped, obviously pleased.

'That is totally blackmail material.' Jim thought as he continued to scratch behind the black cat's ears.

'Spock?' He added when he got no reply. He glanced down and grinned when he realised his first officer was sleeping on his lap.

"Keptin? Can I haff a word with you? In private?" Chekov span round in his chair and Jim nodded. He stood up and placed Spock down on his chair before following the young Russian out into the turbo-lift.

"Dat's Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock, da?" Chekov asked as soon as the doors closed. Had Jim had a drink, now, he though, would be an excellent time to spit-take.

"Yeah, but how-" Jim managed and Chekov grinned.

"De Commander and Doctor vanished when de puppy and cat appeared. De have de right fur colour and personality so I said 'McCoy' and de puppy responded. I'm sure if I said 'Spock' to your cat, he would do the same, da?"

"Wow, kid. You're good." Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Da. And if you don't tell de others, I vill." Chekov opened the doors and let his grin drop back to his regular smile. Both he and Jim sat back down and Jim prodded Spock until he looked up at him.

'Chekov is blackmailing me. I got blackmailed by an 19 year old.' Jim thought and Spock mentally smiled.

'Do tell them then.'

"Oi! Bones. Your secrets out, get over here."

* * *

**Like I said in the description; Rated T for Doctor McCoy**

**Bonus points go to SilverShadowKat19! Yay!**

**Please review, favourite and follow! Next chapter comes tomorrow!**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I finish the story I just want to apologise for not updating sooner! Sorry!**

* * *

"Oi! Bones. Your secrets out, get over here."

The puppy sitting on Sulu's lap with it's paws propped up on the screen titled his head.

"Doctor McCoy. Just because you are enjoying the attention." Spock stretched out, his tail flicking Jim in the face. Jaws dropped and chairs spun round as McCoy jumped down from Sulu's station and began charging at Spock.

"I'll show you something I enjoy you flee-brained Vulcan!" McCoy leaped up and Spock slid off the chair leaving Jim to be pelted by an angry doctor. Before McCoy could turn, Jim grabbed him and held him down.

"Calm down, Bones. No fighting on the bridge if you please."

"Oh my god." Uhura breathed out after McCoy settled down on the arm of the Captain's chair and Spock had resumed his position on Jim's lap. "This is so bizarre."

"You try being the damn animal." McCoy grumbled although it was quite clear he liked it anyway.

"I now never want to touch a dog or cat again." Sulu whispered to Chekov who grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I am so sorry about this morning." Uhura apologised and McCoy let out a laugh-bark.

"I would never object to a gorgeous women rubbing my belly." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sulu asked and Jim shrugged, tickling Spock behind his left ear. The Vulcan in a cat's body purred and rolled onto his back.

"It should wear off eventually." McCoy said, raising a paw to scratch his head. "The powder that causes this disintegrates after one or two days. It shouldn't be contagious as it's in the bloodstream." He paused.

"Jim. They know Spock's not a cat now. You can stop." McCoy added and Jim turned slightly pink, raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck. Spock, however, didn't seem to approve. He let out a half-growl half-sigh and flicked his tail at McCoy.

'Does it still bother you?' Spock thought as the others dived into conversation.

'What?' Jim looked down at him, confused.

'That we are in a relationship. You normally do not keep things like that from the crew.'

'It doesn't bother I me. I don't really know why it's been a secret for so long.' The more Jim thought about it, the more he realised how it could effect Spock. He hadn't meant to keep it a secret for so long but he just hadn't found the right moment. 'I'm sorry it bothers you though, T'hy'la. I do love you.'

Spock purred as he felt Jim's emotions pour into him. It felt so warm and comforting. It felt like home. Jim was home now and no one was going to take him away.

'I-'

Suddenly, Spock broke contact and jumped off Jim's lap into the turbo lift.

"Hey! Spock!" Jim called out and made an attempt to follow him but the doors closed to fast. He sat back down and buried his head in his hands. Spock's nerves had got the better of him, he concluded, he was to scared to say he loved him and probably never would. Fuck.

"Hey bud. What's the problem? Where'd Spock go?" McCoy, cradled in Uhura's arms, looked at him sympathetically. "You tell him you love him or something stupid like that. Kid, I keep telling you, you have to date people first."

Jim gave McCoy as half-glare and opened his mouth but it wasn't his voice that spoke.

"On the contrary, Doctor. Jim's expression of emotion was very much welcome after the year in our relationship." Spock stood in the entry of the bridge, leaning on the metal. Back to his human self, fully clothed and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he simply silently relished in Doctor McCoy's stunned babbling.

"But- what-you-him-when-I don't-fuck this." The Doctor concluded and folded his 'arms'.

"You're human again... and Vulcan." Jim grinned and Spock nodded once.

"I believe so but I'm not sure if my jaw is working properly, Captian."

"Oh?" Jim stood up and closed the gap between them in seconds. "Would you like some assistance? Commander." Jim looked up at him through his eyelashes and Spock pressed his lips to Jim's. Jim's arms went immediately around Spock's neck and Spock held Jim's waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were squashed together.

'God, I missed this.' Jim thought as their mouths moved in unison and Spock simply ran his tongue along Jim's lower lip in form of a reply.

"Emergency! The Captain is snogging his first officer on the bridge!" McCoy yapped into Uhura's station and his statement was broadcast across the entire ship. "I repeat, Captain Kirk is snogging Commander Spock. Or is it the other way round? Either way, emergency! Code 69. I'm going to need some bleach for my eyes and-" he was cut off by Uhura who spoke over him.

"Shut up Doctor McCoy. It's a beautiful moment, you ass."

McCoy was convinced he could hear the ship cheering. The bridge crew certainly was.

"Dammit you lot. I'm a doctor not a romantic." He made a low growling sound and his ears dropped over his eyes.

"Jim. I love you." Spock breathed and it was so quiet, only Jim could hear.

"You sure? It not to illogical for you?" Jim nudged him although it was difficult due to the way he was hugging the half vulcan.

"As illogical as it is, T'hy'la, it is the truth and I do not make a habit of lying."

Their faces were multimeters apart and they probably would of begun 'snogging' again had McCoy not made a dash for the turbo-lift and purposely run between them, forcing them apart. In true comic style, Jim did several full three-sixties to the amusement of everyone but Spock who graciously pretended to be amused.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you tell us?" Sulu asked and Jim laughed.

"I have no idea. The job, I suppose." He shrugged and sat down, secretly missing having Spock curled on his lap. "After all, I can't share weaknesses with you lot because you tell everyone and then I end up running into situations like a lunatic."

"You are a lunatic." McCoy confirmed, appearing back on the bridge, running a hand through his now human hair. "I keep expecting to hit my tail on things but I no longer have one." He added. Everyone grinned except Spock who simply sat down at his post and looked at the Captain's pouting face.

"Jim, please stop looking at me like that. I am not going to sit on your lap."

* * *

**The End!**

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I didn't update! I'm currently on holiday and I keep forgetting! **

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


End file.
